Never Grow Up
by Lil Diana-doll
Summary: Well, Dan wanted to grow up so badly, and move out, and forget about all the hug and the waffles and the Zucchini curls and the mental conversations... Dan finally got what he wanted, but it doesn't seem like he wants it anymore... One-shot... R and R


Never Grow Up

Dan was in the car. Nellie and Amy were going to drop him off at College. He and Amy didn't have the same college. Dan had his iPod with him. Amy stared out the window. Amy had thrown a fit when Dan said he'd just go with Hamilton. Dan didn't understand why Amy and Nellie were just so protective. I was Eighteen now anyway.

I can take care of myself. A song came on his iPod. It was unfamiliar to him. It just played. Then the lyrics came. He hummed along softly.

_Your little hands wrapped_

_Around my finger and it's_

_So quiet in the world tonight_

Well, it's always quiet at night...

_Your little eyelids flutter cause_

_You're dreaming so I tuck you in_

_Turn on your favorite night light_

Dan flash backs to when he was seven... Amy always tucked himin_._

_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have honey_

_If you could stay like that_

I'd rather not be like that...

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little _

Why should I, I mean, growing up will be so much fun...

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

What's simple? Even if I stay a kid, I would still have leave... Right?

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Never grow up_

I can take care of myself... I've been trained...

_You're in the car on the_

_Way to the movies and you're_

_Mortified your mom's dropping you off_

To college, actually, and my mom's not even here...

_At 14 there's so much you can't do and_

_You can't wait to move out_

_Someday and call your own shots_

Exactly...

_But don't make_

_Her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

Who? Nellie or Amy? But yeah, I guess...

_And don't lose the way that you dance_

_Around in your PJ's_

_Getting ready for school _

But I don't use my Pj's anymore...

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

It's never simple...

_And no one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

I want to move out... Leave the hugs, and the mental chats, the waffles and the Zucchini curls... I want to grow up!

_Take pictures in your mind_

_Of your childhood room_

It's like a permanent tatoo on my mind...

_Memorize what it sounded like_

_When your dad gets home_

IF he gets home...

_Remember the footsteps_

_Remember the words said _

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

If I had a little brother, but I guess same goes for my older sister...

_I just realized everything I have_

_Is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my_

_New apartment _

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_Just a few more minutes before that happens... _

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in, and turn my night light on_

I sure hope Amy won't find out that I brought my night light...

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh, I don't wanna grown up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_Could still be little_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

Well, I'm starting to dread the idea of College now... I just want to stay with Amy... at HER College...

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to_

Yeah, I wanted to… as in past tense...

_Please try to never grow up_

_Oh woah, woah_

_Don't you ever grow up _

_Ohh (never grow up)_

_Just never grow up_

"Dan! Snap out of it... We're here!" Amy said."Yeah, Yeah... Wait" Dan said as he tried to haul his back pack out of the seat. His other stuff were easier to carry.

Dan waved goodbye to them and turned around. The place was huge... The dorm was just to his right. Dan took a few steps, then turned and ran. He hugged Amy and Nellie and said.

"I'm going to miss you..." "We'll miss you too kiddo, and remember to call us!" Nellie called after him.


End file.
